1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wax container and applicator kit and more particularly pertains to providing a container for body wax and including a plurality of wax applicators.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a wax container is known in the prior art. More specifically, wax containers heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of storing body wax are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,080 to Muller and Hauck discloses a hair removal device. U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,765 to Qasem discloses a hair removal composition. U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,951 to Mann discloses hot wax hair remover apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 4,830,633 to Hori, Matumoto, Yamamoto, Sasaki, and Shida discloses a depilation method. U.S. Pat. No. 4,282,877 to Mathews discloses a hair removing arrangement. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 285,155 to Mathews discloses a sheet of hair removing strips.
In this respect, the wax container and applicator kit according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a container for body wax and including a plurality of wax applicators.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved wax container and applicator kit which can be used for providing a container for body wax and including a plurality of wax applicators. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.